Magician
, as of the beginning of the story (year N15)]] A magician is a pure-blood or quarter who can borrow the power of a god or a nastika. Overview Not everyone who can use magic can be given the title of magician. For example, an excellent healer without a doctor's certificate is not a doctor. Anyone who wishes to be acknowledged as a magician needs to earn a magic certificate through a magic exam. So, magicians are those who possess a magic certificate.Currygom's blog, Magic: Magic and magicians Power that is borrowed from a god is called divine magic, and power that is borrowed from a nastika is called fiendish magic. Until about a thousand years ago, humans could use both kinds of magic, but then fiendish magic disappeared and only divine magic remains. Since the N0 Cataclysm, magicians can only use the power of 11 gods who are currently the strongest with the respective attributes. In order to be a great magician, you must be born with great birth attributes and have a high divine affinity. Other important factors are vigor, intelligence, concentration, and mastery. Magic academies choose students based on basic skills, and magic universities test applicants on basic theory and common knowledge as well. You can still take the magic exam and get a magic certificate without graduating from a magic university, but graduating from a magic university is required in order to get a magic ranking. :See also: Magic Magician ranking The magician ranking is a classification system for magicians based upon their birth attributes, their powers, and their ability to calculate. Assigning a rank is done by testing the magicians in the appropriate facilities (see below). After testing is done, the magician is appointed and receives a license attesting his or her rank. The license has a different color based upon the rank: *'Gold:' AA *'Light blue:' A+ *'Red:' A *'Black:' All other ranks, including A++ Usually a black license means that the magician is of average magic power, or still hasn't completed his or her studies at a university (like in Ran Sairofe's case). Rank doesn't only determine one's magical prowess, but also the privileges granted to the license owner. For instance, only AA rank magicians have the privilege of accessing Eloth's Human Search System. The ranks are granted as shown below: *'AA rank': These are triple-attribute magicians with outstanding scores in all of the four tests. In the beginning of the story, only four people held this rank on Willarv: Saha On, Claude Yui , Laila Hemawati, and Lorraine Rartia. Ran Sairofe was later granted this rank by a rush vote in the second month of the year N16. In the past, Jibril Ajes also held this rank. *'A++ rank': Magicians with scores superior to the AA ranked magicians, but were unable to take the fourth test due to different birth attributes. Created for Asha Rahiro and currently granted to her only, it also has the same privileges of an A+ rank. *'A+ rank': Magicians with good scores, but didn't fully meet the requirements for the AA rank. Currently granted to Airi Yui, Praul Ajes, Urha Simon and Teo Rakan. *'A rank': Usually triple-attribute magicians with good scores. Those with this rank include Brilith Ruin, Rana Reimia, Eline Haias, Huan Sairofe, Ruche Seiran, Agwen Rajof, and Lutz Sairofe. *'BB rank': Magicians with good potential. Many are fourth year university students who do not have a passing grade in Topology. This was granted to Ran Sairofe before his graduation. *The ranks B+ and B''' also exist. Magician rankings on Willarv N15/10= The following are the rankings from Episode 1 to Episode 2-115: |-| N16/02= The following are the rankings as of Episode 2-116 (second month of N16, after Ran Sairofe's AA vote): |-| N23/05= Many magicians were retested between N16 and N23, so the majority of ranks and rankings are currently unknown. The rankings revealed so far in Season 3: * P = Pureblood, Q = Quarter Magic test Magic tests are conducted at several facilities on Willarv; Eloth's and Rindhallow's are the most prestigious, but Mistyshore has one as well. All magicians who wish to obtain a license must have a partner, and be examined through four tests: *'''Rapid Calculation is an individual test which measures the examinee's ability to solve a set number of mathematical equations within 10 seconds each. It is used to determine the magician's prowess and accuracy in calculations. At Rindhallow, the total number of equations given in the test is 100, but at Mistyshore the number is 1000. *'Divine Affinity Testing' is an individual test that measures the examinee's divine affinity. It is used to determine the efficiency, accuracy, and response time of magic spells. *'Practical Testing' (also translated as Magical Competence Test) is a test taken with a partner. Examinees will fight suras in a magically-created space. In Rindhallow, the number of suras is determined by the magicians' scores on the first two tests; however, this is not the case in Eloth or Mistyshore. The examinees must then strategize and fight all suras as quickly as possible. The longer the examinees take, the more it will affect their scores as well as the injuries they sustain. There are usually 5-10 mara-rank suras from either the Asura or Ananta clan. *'Barrier Testing' is an individual test reserved only for triple-attribute magicians. It is used to determine the examinee's affinity with a barrier orb of the correct attribute and his or her capability to become a priest candidate (back-up) to the priest. Priest positions are limited by the number of temples on a planet. Magic usage records Usage records for magic spells are kept at Aeroplateau. Magicians who commit crimes are taken there. Notes *It is a well-known, though biased, practice to lend one's own magician license to other people to grant them easy access to other cities. No matter the rank, it is a magician's exclusive privilege to take people with him or her inside a city without trouble. Gandharva once exploited this loophole to easily pass through Atera's checkpoint. *Ruche Seiran was the tester for the Vayu room at the time Asha and Brilith took their exam in Rindhallow. *The A++ rank was created by Laila Hemawati especially for Asha, which is one of the numerous reasons Asha is well-known among the magicians of Willarv. *Both Ran and Airi are critical of the magician ranking system. Ran says magicians should be ranked by ability and not test scores, and he believes Asha (#5 at the time) could easily beat Claude (#2 at the time) in a fight. MWSnap764.jpg Asha-Rahiro-checkpoint-record.png Ran-Sairofe-checkpoint-record.png References :See also: Category:Magicians Category:Index Category:Magic Category:Inhabitants